Time Stoppers Neko
by Sheeta
Summary: Will Shinji be able to save his sister and stop time?
1. Default Chapter

Time Stoppers Neko Comic Translation. July 29th/2002.   
  
____________________________________________  
  
(In this comic is first character point view. Meaning Shinji's the narrator)  
  
Copyrighted: © 2002 Kodensha. Legal Copyrights: © Sheeta. All rights reserved. Any copying or dublication  
  
of this translation is prohibited by law.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Long ago in a vast universe, a planet was born. A planet called Allura. King of this planet was  
  
Zodiac, we called hime Zoey for short. He was this mysterious blue cat that well ruled this weird alien  
  
infested planet. Likely for me, I had to gather a team of 5 worriors to help Zoey save his planet from evil forces.  
  
Time was the only obstical in this mission.. no one knew when time would stop. It was only up to us. We are  
  
Time Stoppers." *beggining of Comic introduction spoken by Shinji Tomo*  
  
--A school Day it was hot sunny and it was morning--  
  
Shinji: 'yawns' "Why do we have to go to school every day Koji?" I asked approaching Koji's locker.  
  
Koji was your everyday average teenager who never had any problems. He was known as the nurd of the school,   
  
although he never wore dorky glasses or dorky clothes... he was still pretty much a dork.   
  
Koji: "Wow good morning Shinji I didn't even notice you there.. hiding behind the locker door again weren't yeah?" Koji asked as  
  
he reached to pick up his backpack. In this case he picked up mine instead.. what a dork, he can never tell the difference between my bag  
  
and his. Oh well he'll find out when he gets the Tuna Salad sandwich Melody packed for lunch for me. *evil grin from Shinji*  
  
Shinji: "So, did you hear anything from any of your friends Koji.. *nudging his arm* if Tea has a oooo crush on someone?" I asked my wierd friend..  
  
I don't know why I bother asking him in the first place. But he's the type of guy who's always looking for gossip.. so your best bet is to ask him for the lastest  
  
school news.  
  
Koji: "Oh you mean Tea Takashii the prettiest girl in this whole school? Yeah she's got a crush on someone and no Shinji it isn't you." Koji finally answers me  
  
and what an answer *faints dead on the floor*, the horror.. the only girl I've ever really liked in the entire school doesn't even know I'm alive. Aahahhah how can this be!  
  
Hamtar: "Umm Shinji why are you on the floor? Did you fall or something, I knew it.. Shinji the clutz trips again! Ha Ha!" Great the idiots still alive. I thought we trashed him   
  
in the trash can last night. Well I'll introduce you this is my best friend Hamtar. He's an idiot and I mean a complete idiot.. he's selfish, snobbish and talks.. well talks like he's a 8th grader.  
  
Not very intellectual right? Yeah well I put up with him. He's also got the kewlest hair in this entire school.. I don't know how he does it but... its just perfect. He isn't too bright in his school work   
  
either... *picks up Hamtar's half messed up book and hands it to him* he's not your organized type either.  
  
Shinji: "No Hammy-boy I didn't trip, I fell. There is a difference you know" I tried to cover up the fact that I fainted because of Tea.   
  
Hamtar: "Thinking of Tea again wheren't you? Your a moron Shinji.. Hahahha.. buddy why don't you just walk over to her locker dude and ask her  
  
out to the upcoming school dance tonight?" He said it.. the idiot actually said it... see I told you he was an idiot. He can't even think straight. My heart started beating so fast  
  
I can't go threw with this.. me ask Tea out to the high school dance. No way she'd turn me down so fast I wouldn't know what hit me. Wait, at this point is where I had a massive idea..   
  
check this out.  
  
Shinji: "Really now Hammy-boy, why not you go over there *pushes Hamtar over to Tea's locker* and you ask her out for me. Okay? You see that way if she rejects you I won't get hurt, and  
  
neither would you because you wouldn't know it." Whew I told you I had an idea. That jerk would fall for anything and yet the funny part is... he wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Koji: "Shinji, you never learn do you. Stop making our Hamtar do things for you its not right. *grabes both of them by the arm and drags them into the class room* Class is about to start anyway. You  
  
have no time to be playing foolish "hunt the girl down" games. Right now we have to be in class before we get another detention again. You know Mr. Michandra's mean!" AHAHAH no stopped by the book worm  
  
why? Why me? He always does this.. I had Hamtar convinced and to the point where he was going to ask Tea out for me but noooo.. Koji broke it up. Nooo how could this happen. *falls into a deep trans*. Sighing deeply  
  
I sit in my desk.. carring on with my day.   
  
--At home after school--  
  
Melody: "SHINJI... you baka. You said you'd come straight home after school... you had me worried *cries like a puppy dog*." This.. well this is no one important.  
  
This is my baka sister Melody. I'm not too fond of her.. I do love her yes, but sometimes.. she can really get on my nerves. Don't all sisters. Yeah well she seems upset right now  
  
I'll cheer her up.   
  
Shinji: "I know sorry I was late, the boys wanted to come over to study... *Koji and Hamtar barge in* see? Anyway here I got yeah something.. now stop your crying!" See I told you   
  
big brother would make a comeback. She always falls for my sweets. Gets her every time.   
  
Melody: "You three idiots studying... this I've gotta see." Great she's on to us, we've got to make this seem real so she doesn't get the idea we're   
  
slackers.  
  
Koji: "Well hello there Miss. Melody, how are you today?" Koji that jerk.. he is so easy with her. No wonder why Melody likes him the most. He's the only  
  
one who ever does his homework. Man, sometimes I wish I can mute him. But it will never happen.  
  
Melody: "Hi Koji, want some noodles.. I made them myself". AAHAHAH NOO SHE'S MAKING HIM EAT THOSE POISON NOODLES. Okay okay  
  
there not poisionous but eh... I never eat it. I guess if he dies from it, then its good enough for me.  
  
Shinji: "Why don't you like go do something twirp.. where busy!" Yeah get ride of her what did you expect. I had to do something. She was annoying me.  
  
I know I know, I'm supposed to be nice to my sister but oh well. She lives with me isn't that good enough?  
  
Melody: "Hm, your a dork Shinji, I'm going to watch TV... really loudly." See I told you she was annoying. TV joy of her life.  
  
Hamtar: "Eh I know why not we burn our homework and go downstairs and shoot some hoops?" Oh great now look the dork finally speaks.  
  
Burning our homework hmm yeah that's an idea. I can make up an excuse that my sister ate it. Eh it worked last time.   
  
Shinji: "No we can't burn our homework,you know Mr. M would have our neck if we did that. He'd especially have mine." Big no no there.. Mr. M hates me  
  
I'm like his worst student. He'd do anything to get me into detention and something like this.. well would end my life.  
  
Koji: "You boys are hopeless... lets just do our work then go shoot hoops. You do need to graduate High School Shinji and you too Hamtar, you both know that....  
  
by the way wouldn't Tea like a smart boyfriend? If you do your work imagine all the girls you'd get for your brains." Umm what an idiot. He's the smartests kid in school   
  
yet he's never had a date.Is that normal?  
  
Shinji: "Ah ha! Like you, the wise one.. yet how many times have you been out on a date? Hmmmmm??????" Got him, what a sucker.  
  
Koji: "For your information Shinji. I have dated before." He's dated? Wow shocking the brainy has actually dated girls before.  
  
Hamtar: "Girls? Right? You've dated girls.. what a shock the brainy's dated girls. Joy to the world, the brainy's dated girls...." God don't ask please don't ask. Why I put up with him I  
  
don't know.  
  
Shinji: *slaps Hamatar over the head* "Your a complete moron." That outta knock some sence into him. If that doesn't then nothing will.  
  
--TV news report: "Today's downtown accident that happened in Tokyo on the east side of town wasn't your ordinary accident. Someone had  
  
hijacked the C64 bus that was heading to the west side of Tokyo at 2:30 PM. The person who is responsible for this is unknow....."  
  
Melody: "Wow, Shinji did you hear... a bus got hijacked.. that's twice this week." She was right, and we knew it. We didn't live on the safe side of Tokyo either  
  
so I had the right to be worried.   
  
Shinji: "Yeah, it is scary... from now on we sleep with our windows and doors locked." What guys can't get scared too, we didn't have any parents. We lived alone  
  
what did you expect me to do, tie Hamtar up on a leash and make him act like a dog. I'm not stupid you know!  
  
Part Two continued.... 


	2. The Neko Part 2

Time Stoppers Neko Comic Translation. July 29th/2002.   
  
____________________________________________  
  
(In this comic is first character point view. Meaning Shinji's the narrator)  
  
Copyrighted: © 2002 Kodensha. Legal Copyrights: © Sheeta. All rights reserved. Any copying or dublication  
  
of this translation is prohibited by law.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comic Book #1 consists of 250 pages in length and 24 word processor notes and pages! Enjoy reading!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--At home that night--  
  
Shinji: "Melody? Melody? Where did that little devil wonder off too?" Yeah she's the devil alright she's always wandering the   
  
halls of our apartment constantly, just to make me worry. What a little devil, ......... what she is!  
  
Melody: "What, why are you yelling at me... sheesh I was right here, just getting a snack". Uh huh! A snack she says.. right.  
  
She did that to torture me.   
  
Shinji: "Well is that so *takes a bit of her sandwich* bed time. Finish your sandwich and get to bed." Yup Shinji you sure showed her  
  
that's the way to be....... tough.  
  
Melody: "Okay Okay fine, fine... *drinks her milk real fast and eats her sandwich* Kay night." Whew, that was a relief finally bed time.  
  
Now I can finally watch some news without her annoying me.  
  
--Falls asleep on the couch infront of the T.V. not realizing that a space ship entered the City of Tokyo--  
  
A big crash happens... a voice over the intercome threw the ship speaks: Mayday Mayday, we have crash landed on Planet Earth. Master  
  
Zoey do you hear me? Mayday Mayday?  
  
Zoey: "We've landed.. excellent.. I need a life source to help me gain my strength. I need to find a human to absorb.... *sliding out of his ship he puts   
  
on his blue cloak and walks off into the darkness of Tokyo quietly*" Yeah this is Zoey, and this is how he came to our planet. Isn't he wierd looking he's a blue  
  
cat, I mean come on who's ever seen a blue cat before?  
  
Zoey: *using the last of his power he unleshed a big beam of glowing light into the sky* "O magic of Allura hear me now,   
  
find me the source of power befound. Unleash that source" What kind of incantation is that. I mean if you call that an incantation your nuts.. that sounded more like  
  
a weak cry for help. Heeellppp me....   
  
Zoey: "Target found.... excellent!! *target pointed to the apartment where Shinji and Melody slept*" Umm this isn't a good part after here so I suggest you umm  
  
escape now.. because after Zoey's done with you. THERE WON'T BE ANY LIFE LEFT ON EARTH. Okay I've exaggerated a bit but eh!  
  
--In Melody's room--  
  
Melody: Sleeping quietly as ususal I wish she was like this all the time.. but no she's a blabber mouth. *deep sigh* Okay okay read on.  
  
Zoey: "This little child a life source, she seems dead to me *pokes her a bit and she giggles*. I hope you know what your doing magic ball." A magic ball huh?  
  
Yeah he carries this round green magic ball, no it doesn't talk to him but its wierd... eeee I mean I even get shivers looking at it.   
  
Shinji: Hey that jerk he snatched my sister.. what a creep why I outta. Aghum, sorry lost control there.. just continue reading and please ignore my gestures!  
  
Zoey: "*abductes Melody and takes her back to his ship* This life being is a human? What a wierd looking human... she posses great power though. I think I can use her for more then  
  
just an energy boost. *takes her back to Planet Allura threw tele-conesis... (mind travel in time)*" *sobbing loudly* That blue freaked cat stole my sister.. now this means war. Hey  
  
I told you not to pay attention to me. What? Well finish reading already!   
  
--On Planet Allura--  
  
Someone from the crowd: "Yes our humble leader is back"   
  
*lots of cheering and celebrating*  
  
Zoey: "Captin Konichi... come fort! *as he disapears into a mysterious hidden chamber in his headquarters*" Konichi doesn't that mean a toliet dispenser? Umm I won't be the one to argue...  
  
--Back at Shinji's House--  
  
Shinji: "AHAHAHAHHA MELODY? MELODY? OKAY DON'T PLAY GAMES... WHERE ARE YOU?" Okay this is where I wake up to realize my sister was abducted, although I think she's playing   
  
a big joke on me... watch you'll see.  
  
-A knock on the door-  
  
Koji: *yelling threw the door* "Shinji? Uhh Shinji? Its school time aren't you coming?" I open the door and grab him in.... what I was frustrated. Give me a break already.  
  
Shinji: "MELODY'S GONE" OKay OKay I didn't have to yell at him but I was mad.  
  
Koji: "What your sisters gone.. umm are you dilusional? *checks his forehead* She was here last night?" Yeah what an idiot doesn't he realized I torn up the house looking for her.  
  
Shinji: "Really then you explain to me why she's not around right now?" Okay now he'll figure it out.  
  
Koji: "*checks the entire house not missing a spot* Umm Shinji you have a problem. Your sister isn't in the house." OH we have a problem he says, well duh we have a problem  
  
I knew that in the first place.Man he's slow. Why are you guys still reading my comments.. I only write these so you don't have to read them. Oh brother.  
  
Hamtar: *barges into Shinji's house* "YOOOOO BROOOO! HERE TO PICK YOU UP... eh why you two staring at me?" Because your an idiot?  
  
Shinji: "I'm not going to school today, my sisters missing..." yeah now I'm officially depressed..   
  
Koji: "Did you file a missing person report Shinji?" Looking at him wierdly.. why didn't I think of that?  
  
Shinji: "No, *picks up the phone and dials the police* now I did.... *sweatdrops nervously because all cops are out on a crime streak*" Does that answer your question? We have  
  
a lame cop organization.  
  
Hamtar: "I know where does Melody like to hang out? We can go there and check..." that dumb yarro finally said something right. Woah, shocking but true.  
  
Shinji: "Yeah we should.. *walks out of the house depressed*" Notice something on the floor beside the patio window? *points at the cape left behind after Zoey left the house*  
  
Yeah okay call me stupid or whatever you want.. I DIDN'T NOTICE IT OKAY.. so sue me!  
  
--Evening after searching the entire town--  
  
Shinji: *comes back to his house and plops himself on the couch covering his face with a pillow* "AHHHH.. NOOO WAY WE SEARCHED THE ENTIRE TOWN AND EVERY PLACE  
  
SHE GOES TOO AND SHE'S NOT THERE.. gah I hate this! I shouldn't have been so mean to her last night... *deep sigh*" Yeah well that's what I get for calling her names and being a complete  
  
jerk to her. See how far it can go when your a jerk to your sister? Hmmm... so all you boys out there go kiss your sisters.   
  
Koji: "Well why not we search the house for clues... Tokyo does have a high crime rate. So looking for clues can help us, find where she went." Umm yeah clues, what are you trying to scare me.  
  
Hamtar: "Dude check it, I found a blue towel...." Idiot its not a towel its a cloak. What a moron can't tell the difference between a towel and a cloak.  
  
Shinji: "Wha? *takes it from him* I don't own a cloak atleast nothing this small.. it looks like a babies cloak. But... what wore it..? " Wierd huh, it looks like a baby's jacket  
  
yet I didn't think anything small would've entered the house.  
  
Koji: "Hm, let me see that... maybe I can find out who took her. *pulls out a very advanced computer system labtop*" Rigged this brainy knows computers.  
  
Koji: *taking the cloak he put it up on his computer and let it scan the cloak for any form of evidence he could fine* "Hmmm.... interesting.. its giving me DNA strands of... well its not human!  
  
I can't define it.. its like, well alien DNA. But.. its hard to explain" Okaaayyy now he's officially gone wacko.  
  
Shinji: "*grabbing him by the collar* YOU MEAN TO TELL MY MY SISTER WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS... you jerk everyone know's aliens aren't real and if they where why   
  
would they come to earth not some other stupid planet?" Okay I'm sorry for yelling again but he got me mad. He's a complete moron sometimes.  
  
Hamtar: "Woahhh dude an alien abducted your sister.. that's like so cool!" That's like so cool... man I wish I can kill him.  
  
Why are you guys still reading my comments.. I told you to read on not my comments.  
  
Koji: "I can't scan this my computer can't find any life source that matches this DNA *grabes the cloak and puts it to one side* Now what Shinji?"  
  
Well now I bet you think there's gonna be a war right? Well not yet, I haven't quiet thought of anything yet.....  
  
Shinji: "I know I'll ask Tea she's smart she'll know what to do.... " What I couldn't think of anything better. Besides her dad's a cop  
  
she'd know what to do.  
  
--At school--  
  
Shinji: *running threw the halls I looked for Tea and noticed her at her locker* "TEA? *weaving at her I stood behind her locker door* Hi... *got knocked out when she opened the door*" She hit me  
  
she hit me with her locker door can you belive she hit me... man that smarts!  
  
Koji: *helping Shinji up* "Aghum, Miss. Tea sorry to interrupt you *shinji interrupt's him*" Okay I know that was rude.  
  
Shinji: "Do you know about abductions?" What I had to ask.  
  
Tea: "Abductions... as in Alien abductions.... haha, Shinji your a wierd one. You know if your trying to impress me by a story about Alien abductions  
  
.. *pinches his cheek really hard* its not working." She pinched my cheek... wow! Can you belive she even knows my name too.  
  
Koji: "Okay that didn't go well." No It didn't Einstien tell me something I didn't know.  
  
Shinji: "Now what?" Well I'm going to get pizza... okay okay I won't .  
  
Story continued-- 


End file.
